


Смерть художника

by Tressa, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини G — PG-13 (2019) [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Giverny, M/M, Monet's Cottage, sam wilson should never have explained to bucky barnes what a weeaboo is, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Наши бесстрашные герои на целый день отправились в солнечный идиллический Живерни.





	Смерть художника

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [death of an artist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555172) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



Из-за того, что из себя представляют туризм в целом и Франция в частности, они, отправившись в сады Моне, вынуждены были бежать по платформе, чтобы успеть на поезд. Какой-то мужик, увидев, что они совершенно не понимают, куда идти, наорал на них, тыча пальцем в нужную платформу. Стив, естественно, оказался во главе колонны несущихся пассажиров. Они запрыгнули в поезд и заозирались в поисках свободных мест.

Баки на мгновение засомневался. Он огляделся вокруг — пусть они уже находились в поезде, который отправлялся с минуты на минуту, но все же.

— Ты уверен, что это нужный?

— Конечно, уверен, — ответил Стив, подталкивая его в сторону лестницы на второй этаж.

Баки выглянул в окно. Поезд, стоящий на соседнем пути, был раскрашен сверху донизу. И выглядел довольно-таки импрессионистски. Он бы даже сказал, в стиле Моне. Может, и нужно было что-то сказать. Но, с другой стороны, он в искусстве не разбирался, а Стив казался совершенно уверенным в своих словах. А Баки все еще не оправился от вчерашнего происшествия с биде, поэтому просто сел и закрыл глаза.

Минут через пятнадцать он снова их открыл. Поезд тронулся. Стив сидел, вытянувшись свечкой, как стокилограммовый сурикат, и переводил взгляд с проплывающих за окном пейзажей на табло и обратно. На табло значилось: _Prochain arrêt: Rouen rive droite, arrivée: 12 h._

— Руан — это где? — спросил Стив, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. А потом сверился со своим телефоном и добавил: — Руан — это в Нормандии.

Баки приоткрыл второй глаз:

— А Живерни по пути?

Стив снова посмотрел на карту в телефоне:

— Ну да....

— Ладно, — согласился Баки, снова закрывая глаза. — Разбуди меня, когда приедем.

— Ага, — сказал Стив. — Но самое смешное — я могу поклясться, что «prochaine arret» означает «следующая остановка».

Баки распахнул глаза и несколько секунд пялился в потолок.

— Стив, послушай... — наконец произнес он.

— Что? — спросил Стив, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

— Я тут подумал... — начал Баки.

— Угу...

— Это не тот поезд.

— Это же восемнадцатый поезд. А тот чувак сказал нам садиться в восемнадцатый поезд.

— Да, но это совсем не значит, что мы сели именно в восемнадцатый, — ответил Баки.

— Это восемнадцатый! Я видел цифры.

— Цифры, которые были справа и слева от поезда? Эти цифры?

— Да.

— То есть, когда я выглянул в окно и около нашей платформы было написано «Семнадцать», это относилось к другому поезду?

— Наверное, — упрямо сказал Стив.

— А тот поезд, который был на противоположной стороне от шестнадцатого и весь был раскрашен картинами Моне — это точно был не восемнадцатый?

— Что? Картинами Моне? Что?

— С твоей экспозиции в Смитсоновском музее надо бы убрать надпись «художник», — сказал Баки. — Ты не отличаешь Моне от Бэнкси*.

— Почему ты ничего не сказал? — потребовал от него ответа Стив.

— Я сказал! Я спросил, уверен ли ты, что мы сели на нужный поезд, и ты ответил, что да!

— Я не видел поезд с Моне! Ты должен был мне сказать!

— Я сказал, а ты ответил, что все в порядке! Что видели твои капитанские глаза, Стивен? Явно не номера платформ!

— О боже, мы сели не на тот поезд, — осознал Стив.

— Да, блин, похоже на то!

— Почему ты просто не оттащил меня...

— Когда в этой жизни мне удавалось успешно тебя откуда-нибудь оттащить?

— Ладно, — сказал Стив. — Значит, так: когда мы будем проезжать Живерни, мы выпрыгнем...

— Выпрыгнем? Из окна, что ли?

— Все нормально, я слышу, что воздух выходит, значит, окна можно открыть...

— Я не буду прыгать с движущегося поезда! Ты помнишь, что случилось в прошлый раз, Стивен? Помнишь?

— Это было не нарочно, — ответил Стив немного безумно. — Баки, мы не можем ехать в Нормандию. У них там военные мемориалы, в Нормандии.

— О боже мой, — сдавленно произнес Баки. — Только не это.

— Говорю тебе, нам нужно сойти.

— Окно подойдет?

Они пробежали в один конец поезда. Потом метнулись в противоположный. Это был экспресс. Никаких остановок. Они ехали в Нормандию.

— Окей, — сказал Стив, одной рукой упираясь в стену, а другой — в грудь Баки. Они стояли в тамбуре между вагонами. — Окей, все в порядке. Мы доедем до остановки и сразу же сядем на обратный поезд. И на этот раз поедем прямо в Живерни.

— Да? И ты знаешь, который поезд нам нужен?

— Мы это выясним, — ответил Стив тоном, которым обычно обещал заложникам террористов свободу, безопасность и яблочные пироги. — На этот раз мы все сделаем правильно.

— Ты настолько не хочешь в Нормандию, — заметил Баки.

— Да ты шутишь, что ли? В Нормандии есть наша статуя! А мы там даже никогда не сражались!

— Ну...

— Я видел, — безумным тоном сказал Стив, — слишком много мемориалов. Слишком много.

— Ага.

— И они считают, что я хочу все их посетить.

— А ты не хочешь.

— Не хочу, — подтвердил Стив с чувством.

— О’кей, о’кей, я понимаю, что не хочешь, все в порядке, мы просто... — Баки затравленно оглянулся, — сядем на обратный поезд и поедем в Живерни. И еще успеем увидеть сады. Все будет хорошо.

— Чертовы поезда, — прошипел Стив, опускаясь обратно на сидение.  
Они вышли в Руане, перебежали на соседнюю платформу и сели на поезд в обратную сторону.

— А этот точно идет в Живерни?

— Да, — сказал Стив, глядя в телефон. — Тут так написано — я погуглил, а гугл работает.

— В отличие от твоих глаз, — пробормотал Баки, и они сгорбились, чтобы казаться незаметнее. А если мимо будут проходить контролеры, можно будет изобразить глубоко спящих.

К моменту прибытия в Живерни они были настолько эмоционально опустошены, что уселись в первый туристический транспорт, который попался им на глаза. Это оказался трамвайчик в четыре вагона, реклама на бортах которого обещала незабываемое историческое путешествие в мир импрессионизма. Им пришлось заплатить шестнадцать евро, чтобы попасть внутрь. Но почему-то все остальные сошедшие с поезда люди разошлись по автобусам и машинам, и стало ясно, что Стив и Баки единственные приняли такое смелое решение. Ко всему прочему, за следующие тридцать минут трамвайчик так и не сдвинулся с места.

— Нас что, обдурили? — пробормотал Стив; у него, казалось, не было сил даже рассердиться. Баки тоже не мог себя заставить переживать по этому поводу. Он был занят тем, что натянул капюшон худи, а потом расшнуровал ботинки, чтобы надеть вторую пару носков, потому что было очень холодно, несмотря на июнь.

К станции подошел очередной поезд, из него вывалилась новая порция туристов, и некоторые даже сели в трамвайчик. Как заметил Баки, среди них не было ни одного человека моложе семидесяти. Да они и сами попадали в эту категорию.

Только он хотел спросить у Стива, не распыляют ли тут какой-то феромон, притягивающий старичков, как трамвайчик дернулся и поехал. В динамиках зашуршало, а потом гид включил микрофон и объявил сначала на французском, а потом на английском, что скоро им покажут охрененно культурную хрень. Или что-то в таком духе. Баки был занят тем, чтобы усидеть на своем месте, потому что, если судить по ощущениям, колеса трамвайчика были квадратными.

А потом гид включил плей-лист с чилл-стэпом, который был создан специально, чтобы довести Баки до белого каления.

— Это что, вэйпорвейв? — спросил Стив, нахмурясь.

— Ты знаешь, как это называется?

— После того как меня разморозили, я много чего попробовал, — ответил Стив.

— Я тоже, но вэйпорвейв — ни разу, — сказал Баки.

— Но тебе знакомо это название, — поддел его Стив.

— Благодаря тебе!

— Ты же помнишь, что я могу отличить, когда ты врешь, — сказал Стив.

— Когда речь идет обо мне, ты верх от низа не отличишь, — сказал Баки.

Они протряслись по мосту. В колонках ритмично бумкало. Баки серьезно задумался над тем, чтобы выпрыгнуть в окно и утопиться.

Живерни, в котором жил Моне, оказался городом одной коровы, только без коровы и города. Несколько живописных коттеджей вдоль улицы превратились в магазины для туристов; репродукции, которыми они торговали, были расставлены прямо на улице, перед дверями. Баки насчитал четыре крайне эстетичных копны с сеном. По крайней мере, там было несколько ресторанов и указатель с картой.

— Тут написано, что сады в том направлении, — сказал Стив, прищурившись.

К сожалению, Баки всегда читал быстрее него.

— А еще там мемориал, — произнес он вполголоса, словно особо важную информацию. — Написано, что в честь летчиков Второй мировой. Прямо на вершине холма.

— Ух ты, не может быть. — Стив подхватил Баки под локоть и поволок в противоположном направлении.

В конце концов они нашли коттедж Моне и сады, но сперва заблудились в перелеске, который был всего метров сто в длину. Это настолько выбило их из колеи, что они остановились и купили по крохотному мороженому у мужика, который торговал прямо из багажника своей машины. Но, по крайней мере, он направил их в нужном направлении. Когда они подошли к коттеджу, очередь к нему стояла вдоль улицы.

Баки посмотрел на часы.

— Уже почти четыре, — сказал он. Они хорошо прогулялись, а шоколадное мороженое несколько примирило его с происходящим. А кроме того, он не горел желанием выяснять, в чем еще они смогут налажать. — Может, ну его?

— Ни в коем случае, — ответил Стив. В его глазах горело темное пламя.

— О’кей, — сказал Баки.

— Барнс, — Стив схватил его за плечо, — я попаду внутрь этого дома.

— Да ладно, ладно, — произнес Баки, не сводя глаз с очереди. Очередь смотрела на него в ответ. — Может, обойдем сзади, и я подсажу тебя на стену?

— Он мастер импрессионизма. — Стив явно не слышал ни слова из полезных тактических предложений Баки. — Его цвета, то, как он рисовал свет...

— И то, сколько дерут за вход, — буркнул Баки, но встал в очередь.

Там они провели следующие примерно года два, а может, двести. Баки чувствовал, как перед его мысленным взором возникают и рушатся цивилизации, пока очередь ползла вперед, окутанная дымом сигарет. В сороковые Баки выкуривал по пачке в день, но за семьдесят лет, проспонсированных Гидрой, что-то изменилось, и теперь он не выносил запах табачного дыма. Он чувствовал, как внутри него формируются совершенно новые, не имеющие прецедента предрассудки. В очереди было три человека, одетых в варианты одного и того же костюма — кажется, собственноручно пошитого из ткани для обивки диванов, и Баки ощущал странное желание забить их насмерть кожаными сапогами ручной работы, с ортопедическими подошвами.

А еще он хотел бы знать, когда сорвется и начнет вызывать на поединок на ножах каждого курильщика в этой очереди.

— За время, что мы тут простояли, я мог бы вырастить новый сад, — сказал он.

— Цыц, — пробормотал Стив, не сводя глаз со входа.

Внутри дома была толпа, как на вокзале Сен-Лазар, что было неудивительно, если вспомнить про очередь перед входом. Стив, который обычно очень снисходительно относился к безобидным идиотам, сейчас бросал злые взгляды на каждого, кто заслонял от него очередной кусок обоев, с которыми Стив как раз настраивал ментальную связь.

— Вау, — сказал Баки, — обычно это я пытаюсь убить гражданских взглядом.

— Туристы, — прошипел Стив. — Надо было сказать, что я Капитан Америка, и попросить индивидуальную экскурсию.

— Но тогда тебя отвезли бы смотреть военный мемориал, — ответил Баки.

Стив зарычал вполголоса и снова медленно побрел из комнаты в комнату. Баки не знал, чего он так завелся. На стенах висело множество картин, но все они выглядели одинаково и совсем не были похожи на импрессионизм.  
После гостиной, маленькой спальни, большой спальни, ванной комнаты и четырех холлов в душу Баки начало закрадываться подозрение. Он присмотрелся к картинам.

— Стив, — сказал он.

— Что.

— Тут много м-м-м... азиатского искусства.

— Я знаю.

— Это что, бамбук?

— Я знаю.

— Мне про это рассказывал Уилсон… — медленно произнес Баки.

— Не смей.

— ...Когда белые чуваки очень увлекаются азиатчиной...

— Нельзя говорить «азиатчиной», надо говорить «японской культурой»...

— ...И рисуют мультяшных телок без одежды...

— Баки! — умоляюще сказал Стив.

На ближайшей стене висела большая фотография самого художника. Баки скептически разглядывал ее, размышляя, хочет ли, чтобы Стив начал рвать на себе волосы в присутствии посторонних. 

— Просто от старого французского художника я такого не ожидал, вот и все.

Стив издал звук, напоминающий сдувающийся шарик, и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

* * *

Они вышли в сады... наполненные бамбуком и устроенные в японском стиле сады. И уставились на знаменитый пруд, покрытый лилиями.

— Симпатичные цветочки, — подал голос Баки.

— Боже мой, — простонал Стив, не отнимая ладоней от лица.

— И плитка на стене в кухне тоже была ничего.

— Боже...

— Но тот факт, что тебе придется сказать Сэму, что если бы Пикассо проспал в айсберге семьдесят лет, у него была бы здоровенная подушка с напечатанной на ней голой мультяшной дамочкой...

— Моне, — хрипло сказал Стив. — Это Моне.

— ...Радует меня больше всего.

Стив убрал наконец руки от лица, на котором было написано отчаяние сломленной и страдающей души.

— Нам не стоило приезжать во Францию.

— О-о-о, не драматизируй, — сказал Баки. Он предвкушал разговор с Уилсоном, поэтому решил продемонстрировать широту души. — Все не так плохо. Идем, я куплю тебе контрабандное мороженое.

— Боже...

— А потом мы поболтаем с Уилсоном по скайпу.

— Баки!

**Author's Note:**

> Бэнкси — псевдоним английского андеграундного художника стрит-арта, политического активиста и режиссёра.


End file.
